


What happend to me?!

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, maybe magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie Rotton feel suddenly a strange and burning pain his waist downward. He fell from his fluffy orange chair. Now it hurts and tingle. Robbie don't know what happen with him. He scream and shout. Suddenly his legs were to golden horse legs. And over his butt theres a horse tail. But that's not all. Suddenly the rest of his transformation starts. And two minutes later the Villain lay on his left side on the ground of his liar. From his waist downwards he is now a beautiful golden Achal-Tekkiner horse. He has only his blue shirt and his vest on. He stands up. But he don't know how to walk on four legs. And fell back on the ground. He looks into the mirror on his right side. His mouth and eyes wide open in shock. ,,NO! What happend to me!? He screams in fear. Suddenly he hear how his hatch open and close. One minute later somebody stand in front of his fluffy chair two meters behind him. ,,Don't you dare to look at me!" He growls in fear. ,,Are you ok....." Sportacus turn around and look shocked on the Villain. He walk towards him. After one minute he stands in front of him. Robbie look on the ground. ,,Whoa what happend to you?" He asks astonished. ,,Dunno. I was asleep. Suddenly there was a staring burning pain, and this weird tingling in my waist and legs. I fell on the ground. And suddenly I'm half horse." The Villain cried. ,,Can you get up?" He ask. ,,I can try it again." He murmur. He stand up. This time he doesn't fall. But his look was ridiculous. His horse part stands there like a new born horse foal. Sportacus cut not help. He let out a little laugh. ,,Oh thanks. That's what I need. Somebody who laughs at me." The Villain-Centaur growl. ,,Sry Robbie. But your horse part reminds me of a new born foal." He say. Robbie now stand straight and now with Body tension in his horsepart. The hero staring unknown at the villain. With fear Robbie look away. ,,No. Robbie sorry that I'm starring at you. But your so beautiful. I mean your whole body." The hero whisperd. ,,R really?" The villain look again at the hero. But now he looks right in his beautiful blue eyes. ,,Yes you are." With these words he goes to Robbie. As he stand right in front of him, he ask: ,,Can I touch it?" Robbie nod. Slowly Sportacus hand reach out to touch this beautiful horse body. As his hand lay on the horse-chest he began slowly to move his hand. ,,It's so soft." He says with his accent. ,,Can you walk?" The villain look again with fear in his eyes to the hero. ,,I can help you. Let's try. From here to your chair." He advise. Robbie turn around in slow motion. With shaky hors legs. ,,You can do it." He whispers. Robbie carefully and slowly take his first shaky step, with hoves and shaky horse legs. ,,This was not bad. C'mon go on. U do it great." With every step Ribbie take, his legs stop a little to shake. As he was five minutes later by his orange fluffy chair, his legs fully stopped shaking. ,,God job Robbie!" He praises him. ,,Yes. I've done it!" He shout out in happiness. But if Robbie accept his new body, and until he can walk, and run, and even gallop it's a long way. Sportacus wants to start with the training tomorrow. With these words he left. Robbie did not growl at him or say no. No he accepted it and thanked him. He lay down on the floor. After a while he fall asleep.  
-  
Hi,

This was the first Chapter. 

I hope you like it. 

And sorry if my English is bad. English is not so my language xD Normally I talk or write German or in my mother language. 

Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Robbie wake slowly up. He look down at himself. No! Sadly it was not a dream, and I still have this shity horse ass. The villain thought angry. He slowly stand up. Than he looks at the watch over the mirror. It's 12 O'clock noon. It knocks on his hatch. ,,Robbie it's me Sportacus. Can I come in?" He asks gently. ,,Sure." The Villain answers dry as dust. After a few seconds the hero stand in front of him. ,,Today you learn how to move. And maybe you accept your new body." The hero grinned. ,,Yeah sure." The villain growls. ,,And where do you wanna do it Sportaflopp? First I don't know how I came ever again out here. Second out there everybody see me!" Robbie say. ,,For the first thing, use ur magic. For the second thing, were else shut we do it? Here is not enough space." The hero asks. ,,Then we do it a little outside lazy town. With a snap of Robbies fingers, they are on a field somewhere out of town. Sportacus looks a little confused. But after a while he was again fully himself. ,,So let's start." The hero say with a grin. Robbie shakes his head. Then he starts to walk, shaky but he walks, towards Sportacus. ,,Do you know how stupid this is? Or how stupid I feel?" The villain growls. ,,Robbie that's not Stupid. And you must learn it. You can not stay on one point forever!" The hero laughs with his accent. The Villain rolled his eyes. ,,Fine." He growls. Robbie walk up and down up and down and up and down. After half an hour he walks self confident. ,,Now you got it!" The hero says amused. The Villain stand close to him. Maybe a little to close!? If the Villain were not a centaur, then both of them would face to face and nearly nose to nose to each other. The villain step one step back. Robbies cheeks turn red. He look away from the hero. The elf's cheeks are a little red too. ,,Will you start running or how horse riders call it trotting?" The elf ask. ,,Oh for crying out loud! Have you not blamed me enough for today? I'm no horse. I'm half horse but I do not run in a circle or whatever for you. Only becaus you think oh he's half horse he do whatever I want!" The Villain growls. Sportacus cut not help, but it hurt him. It hurt him how Robbie thinks about him. And it hurts him whenever the Villain growls or yell or yell-growls at him.


End file.
